Don't Go!
by elfkyumin137
Summary: Hanya karena kesalahpahaman membuat Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin / "Kumohon jangan pergi Kyu" /"Min ini hanya masalah waktu. Beri aku waktu untuk berpikir dan aku juga akan memberimu waktu untuk berpikir"/ KyuMin fic/ Haehyuk/ Gs/ Typo(s)/ OS


**Title : Don't Go!**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae and Others**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Typo(s)**

**Song By :**

**Super Junior Donghae – Don't Go**

.

.

.

"Kumohon jangan pergi Kyu" ujar Sungmin seraya menahan gerak tangan Kyuhyun yang terus memasukkan bajunya kedalam koper

"Untuk apa aku disini dengan orang yang telah berselingkuh dariku"

Sungmin kembali menghela nafas berat mendengarnya. Sudah ratusan kali dia menjelaskan pada suaminya tersebut bahwa dia tidak berselingkuh

"Kyu kamu hanya salah paham. Aku tidak berselingkuh dengannya"

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak untuk menatap Sungmin "tidak berselingkuh" Kyuhyun mencibir "Kalau tidak berselingkuh kenapa tadi aku melihat ada pelukan"

"Kyu dia hanya sahabatku"

"Sahabat? Sebelum sahabat dia adalah mantan pacarmu bukan. Dan aku tidak hanya melihat kalian berpelukan tapi juga berciuman"

"Tadi aku hanya meniup matanya Kyu. Dia tidak menciumku"

Kyuhyun tertawa mengejek "Terserah. Yang jelas aku akan tetap pergi dari rumah ini"

Kyuhyun pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya memasukkan baju kedalam koper tanpa menghiraukan Sungmin yang terus memintanya untuk berhenti memasukkan bajunya.

"Sudah selesai. Dan aku harus pergi, selamat bersenang-senang. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu dengan kekasih mu itu"

"Kyu kumohon kamu hanya salah paham. Jangan seperti ini Kyu"

"Seperti apa maksudmu? Aku juga mempunyai hati. Laki-laki siapa yang tidak sakit hati melihat istrinya bersama namja lain"

"Kyu aku hanya mencintaimu. Percayalah"

"Min ini hanya masalah waktu. Beri aku waktu untuk berpikir dan aku juga akan memberimu waktu untuk berpikir"

"Tidak Kyu. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu"

"Kumohon Min. Biarkan aku sendiri untuk sementara ini"

Setelahnya Kyuhyun meninggalkan rumah mewahnya bersama Sungmin menyisakkan Sungmin yang terduduk dilantai dengan menangis tergugu. Tanpa Sungmin ketahui Kyuhyun juga menangis. Sebenarnya dia juga ingin menangis sewaktu melihat istrinya tersebut menangis tapi ego nya sebagai lelaki membuatnya untuk tidak menangis didepan istrinya tersebut. Mungkin ini waktu yang terbaik bagi mereka untuk berpikir.

.

.

.

Pagi kembali datang. Langit Seoul terlihat cerah. Namun itu tidak mengusik yeoja yang sedang bergelung dalam selimut tebalnya meski sinar matahari sudah menerobos masuk melalui celah jendelanya.

"eunghh" lenguhan pelan terdengar dari bibir mungil yeoja tersebut. Tak lama dia bangun dan mengucek matanya yang bengkak. Wajah yeoja itupun terlihat pucat pasi. Dia pun menyibak selimut yang menutup badannya dan langsung berdiri didepan cermin

"Astaga mengerikan sekali tampangku. Aku seperti mayat hidup jika seperti ini" ujar Sungmin. Dia terus menangkup pipinya dan melihat keadaannya yang menangis hebat semalam

Dengan satu tarikan nafas Sungmin langsung beranjak dari depan lemari menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya

.

.

.

"Kyu, walau bagaimanapun juga kau harus memaafkan istrimu"

"Hyung sejak tadi malam kau selalu membahas ini. Apa kau tidak rela aku tinggal disini"

Donghae menghela nafas berat. Sepupunya ini keras kepala sekali untuk dinasehati "Bukan begitu Kyu. Hanya saja kau belum mendengar alasan dari istrimu"

"Hyung aku pusing. Dan aku tidak ingin membahas tentang itu untuk sementara. Aku butuh waktu hyung" setelahnya Kyuhyun beranjak dari meja makan menuju kamar untuk beristirahat. Semalam dia tidak bisa tidur karena Kyuhyun terbiasa tidur di samping istri manis nya tersebut. Dan tadi malam dia bertengkar hebat dengan Sungmin yang membuat diringa harus rela tidur sendiri tanpa Sungmin.

.

.

.

Sungmin hanya menusuk-nusuk sarapan paginya tanpa berniat menyentuhnya. Pandangan mata nya kosong wajah manis tersebut bertambah pucat sepertinya anemia nya kambuh karena yeoja cantik tersebut telah memiliki riwayat anemia sejak kecil.

Sungmin kembali menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sungmin memang terbiasa ditinggal Kyuhyun pergi kekantor tapi sekarang keadaannya berbeda. Kyuhyun benar-benar meninggalkan nya dan Kyuhyun juga tidak ada untuk menemaninya sarapan. Dan baru kali ini Kyuhyun semarah itu dengannya. Seharusnya Sungmin tau kalau Kyuhyun adalah namja posesif dan dia tidak mau kalau istri cantiknya tersebut berdekatan dengan namja lain selain dirinya, bahkan dengan sahabatnya pun Kyuhyun masih sempat cemburu juga walau mereka hanya bersahabat. Dan puncaknya adalah tadi malam. Kemarin Sungmin menemui sahabat ani mantan pacarnya tersebut karena dia memiliki masalah dengan istrinya.

Sungmin yang memang pada dasarnya memiliki sifat lemah lembut membuat siapa saja nyaman terhadap nya termasuk mantan pacarnya tersebut. Dan setelah itu Sungmin memeluknya dan tanpa dia ketahui Kyuhyun juga berada disana ternyata. Sungmin mengira Kyuhyun sedang berada dikantor karena dia tahu itu bukan waktu jam istirahat kantor dan ternyata dia salah. Kyuhyun berada disana bersama kliennya dan mendapati dirinya sedang bersama namja lain. Sungmin kembali menangia dalam diam. Dia bingung bagaimana caranya untuk mengembalikan Kyuhyun agar mau bersamanya lagi

"Kyu, kembalilah aku merindukanmu" gumamnya pada kesunyian

.

.

.

_'Aku juga merindukanmu Sungmin'_

_._

_._

_._

"Bagaimana apa kamu sudah membuju Kyuhyun sayang?"

Donghae menghela nafasnya dan menatap istri cantiknya "Sudah Hyuk. Aku bingung harus menggunakan cara apa agar dia memaafkan Sungmin"

Eunhyuk kembali terdiam. Dia sudah tahu masalah namja tampan tersebut. Kyuhyun tadi malam menemui mereka dan mengatakan untuk tinggal sementara di rumahnya. Dia juga melihat penampilan Kyuhyun tadi malam yang tidak bisa dikatakan bagus. Namja tersebut terlihat kacau dengan mata yang bengkak dan kembali menangis setelah menceritakan pertengkarannya dengan Sungmin.

Eunhyuk pun mengusap pelan bahu suaminya "Mungkin mereka butuh waktu Hae. Biarkanlah, karena aku tahu mereka saling mencintai"

"Aku benar-benar beruntung memiliki mu sayang. Karena kamu memiliki sifat yang bijak. Terima kasih" Donghae pun memeluk istri cantiknya tersebut. Tak salah dia memilik yeoja tersebut sebagai istri karena Eunhyuk memiliki sifat yang bijak juga.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia mulai bangun dari acara rebahannya dan memijit pelipis nya pelan karena kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing. Dengan malas Kyuhyun menyibakkan selimut yang menutup badannya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya

15 menit kemudian dia sudah keluar dengan keadaan segar menggunakan kaos biru dan celana training bewarna putih membuat ketampanannya bertambah. Dia pun keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat Donghae yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu sambil menonton Tv. Kyuhyun sedikit mengrenyit karena tidak melihat keberadaan Eunhyuk

"Bukankah tadi pagi ada Eunhyuk noona Hyung?"

Donghae tersentak kaget begitu mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Dia pun mengusap dadanya pelan "Kau mengagetkan ku Kyu"

"hehehe mian hyung"cengirnya

"Eunhyuk sedang pergi. Karena temannya sedang masuk rumah sakit"Ujarnya tanpa melihat Kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah duduk disampingnya

"Kenapa Hyung tidak menemaninya?"

"Aku sudah memaksa tapi dia tidak mau"

Kyuhyun hanya ber-oh ria mendengarnya. Kemudian dia berbalik dan menatap televisi yang menyala didepan mereka.

"Kyu, Eunhyuk sudah menyiapkan makan siang untukmu. Makanlah"

"Nanti saja Hyung. Aku sedang tidak lapar" Ujarnya tanpa menatap Donghae

Donghae hanya menghela nafas dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya menonton TV

.

.

.

Sudah setengah hari Sungmin berada di kamarnya. Wajahnya semakin terlihat pucat karena sejak tadi pagi dia tidak sedikitpun menyentuh makanannya. Matanya pun sangat bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis. Matanya menatap kosong kearah depan sambil memeluk foto pernikahannya bersama Kyuhyun. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya air matanya kembali jatuh. Yeoja tersebut terus mengingat dua tahun pernikahannya bersama Kyuhyun. Seandainya ada yang bisa mengembalikan Kyuhyun dia pasti akan sangat berterima kasih. Tapi untuk sekarang tidak ada dan Sungmin benar-benar putus asa.

'Kyu Kapan kau akan kembali. Aku sangat merindukanmu' batinnya

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan sejak kejadian tersebut. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin tidak ada kabar tentang hubungan mereka. Masih dingin sama seperti sebulan yang lalu. Dan Sungmin pun masih terus menghubungi Kyuhyun tapi handphone namja tampan tersebut selalu tidak aktif. Sungmin juga pernah mendatangi perusahaan Kyuhyun tapi sekretarisnya mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun tidak masuk padahal Sungmin tau suami nya ada dikantor tapi dia sedang menyembunyikan dirinya di hadapan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun adalah orang yang gila kerja.

Seperti sekarang ini Sungmin kembali menghubungi Sungmin. Seperti nya namja tampan tersebut benar- benar menutup dirinya dari Sungmin. Sungmin sangat menyesal mengingat kejadian tersebut. Tapi apa dikata nasi sudah jadi bubur dan Sungmin tidak bisa mengulang kejadian tersebut agar Kyuhyun tidak marah terhadapnya. Dia kembali menghela nafas dan membanting handphonenya ke atas sofa. Sungmin pun menghempaskan badannya juga dan menutup wajahnya. Isakan pelan terdengar dari bibir mungilnya. Sudah sebulan juga dia tidak menyentuh makanan meskipun terkadang menyentuhnya sedikit itupun hanya sepotong roti dan air putih. Badannya pun juga sedikit kurus dengan pipi yang dulunya chubby sekarang sedikit tirus. Banyak perubahan yang terjadi dalam dirinya. Kurang tidur dan membuat kesehatannya menurun. Mata rubah yang dulunya memancarkan binar ceria sekarang sedikit lebih sendu karena terlalu banyak menangis. Bahkan seisi kota Seoul sudah dicarinya untuk menemukan Suaminya namun hasilnya nihil pernah suatu hari dia bertanya pada Donghae tapi sahabatnya tersebut tidak mengetahui keberadaan Kyuhyun dan membuat Sungmin putus asa. Suaminya tersebut benar-benar menghilangkan jejaknya dari Sungmin. Sungmin pun hampir mati bunuh diri tapi ketika dia mengingat Kyuhyun membuatnya mengurungkan niat tersebut. Sungmin bingung bagimana caranya agar Kyuhyun kembali dengannya. Dengan gontai dia melangkah menuju kamarnya bersama Kyuhyun

.

.

.

"Kyu apa tidak sebaiknya kau memaafkan Sungmin"

Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan perkataan Eunhyuk dan asyik membaca korannya

"Kyu apa kau tidak tau dua hari yang lalu di kesini dan badannya juga sedikit kurus. Wajahnya juga terlihat pucat"

Ya, Kyuhyun tau itu. Dia mengintip ketika Sungmin datang dua hari yang lalu. Sedikit tersentak melihat penampilan Sungmin tapi mengingat kejadian tersebut amarahnya kembali muncul. Sebenarnya dia kasihan dengan istrinya tersebut tapi dia juga tidak mau terlihat lemah dihadapan Sungmin.

Dengan geram Eunhyuk menghempas koran yang dibaca Kyuhyun "Kyu..."

"Jebal noona. Jangan bahas ini lagi. Aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya"

"Tidakkah kau ingin kembali dengannya Kyu?"

Sangat. Bahkan Kyuhyun sangat ingin kembali dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun juga merindukan yeoja mungil yang sudah mengisi hatiny tersebut

"Kyu?". Eunhyuk menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafasnya

"Noona aku mencintainya dan noona jangan ragukan itu"

Eunhyuk pun memeluk Kyuhyun memberinya semangat sembari mengusap pelan punggungnya. Eunhyuk tahu diam-diam Kyuhyun juga menangis merindukan istrinya tersebut. Tapi apa daya dia sudah berusaha memberitahu Kyuhyun tapi namja tersebut hanya bersikap cuek.

"Noona harap kau segera memikirkan nya Kyu"

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Hyung Noona"

"Selamat pagi juga Kyu" Ujar Eunhyuk

"Apa Sungmin masih mengunjungi kantormu Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Donghae yang tengah menatapnya "Untuk seminggu yang lalu dia masih datang tapi beberapa hari ini dia tidak datang hyung"

"Oh"

"Wae hyung?"

"Tidak ada Kyu. Silahkan lanjutkan makanmu"

Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan sarapannya tanpa mengetahui Donghae yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

Sungmin kembali melangkah untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang hanya menatap miris penampilannya. Lebih dari satu bulan hubungan mereka juga belum membaik. Sungmin terus menerus menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan raya tersebut dan terus membawa langkahnya. Wajah putih nya semakin pucat karena tidak sempat sarapan tapi Sungmin tidak peduli yang penting dia bisa bertemu dengan suaminya, Kyuhyun.

Kaki mungilnya terus melangkah hingga tiba-tiba berhenti. Sungmin melihat siluet tubuh orang yang dikenalnya yaitu suaminya sedang bersama seorang wanita. Suami tersebut memeluk dan mencium pipi yeoja tersebut. Dengan langkah diseret Sungmin mendatangi suami nya

"Kyu apa yang kau lakukan"

Kyuhyun tersentak begitu mendengar suara lembut yang sangat dikenalnya "Maaf anda siapa agashi?" Ujar nya pura-pura tidak kenal

"Kau lupa denganku Kyu?"

"Aku tidak mengenalmu Agashi dan sebaiknya anda pergi" Ujarnya sambil tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya

"Kyu kumohon jangan seperti ini"

"Bisakah anda pergi Agashi. Anda menghalangi kami. Ayo sayang kita pergi jangan hiraukan perempuan ini" dengan angkuh Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin dan masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Sungmin pun mengejar mobil Kyuhyun yang melaju dengan terus meneriakkan nama suaminya

"Kyu tunggu jangan pergi"

"Kyuhyun kumohon berhenti"

"Kyu…"

BRUKK

Sungmin pun jatuh dan menangis tergugu. Suaminya begitu tega tidak mengingatnya padahal Sungmin tahu suami nya tersebut tidak amnesia

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini Kyu"

.

.

.

Sedari tadi pikiran Kyuhyun tak tenang. Sejak pertemuannya dengan Sungmin tadi dia sangat terkejut melihat penampilan istrinya tersebut. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak ingin melakukan itu tapi ketika melihat wajah Sungmin dan mengingat wajah namja tersebut kemarahannya kembali muncul

"Arghhh" teriaknya frustasi

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Tuhan. Aku benar-benar bingung sekarang" dia mengusap wajah nya kasar dan kembali focus membaca dokumen nya

.

.

.

"Hiks….hiks" sudah dua jam Sungmin menangis. Duduk di atas ranjang dengan wajah menelungkup di sela lututnya

"Kenapa kau tega Kyu… hikss"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang agar kau memaafkan ku Kyu?". Tidak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin hanya kekosongan lah yang bisa menjawabnya.

Sungmin sangat terkejut ketika Kyuhyun berbuat seperti itu padanya. Padahal Sungmin berniat baik menemui suaminya dan berniat meminta maaf kepada namja tersebut. Dan yang lebih membuatnya terkejut suaminya tersebut bersama seorang yeoja yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya sama sekali. Yeoja tersebut berperawakan tinggi bak model dengan wajah cantiknya. Dan sungmin tahu dia sudah kalah dan sebentar lagi suaminya itu pasti akan menceraikannya

"Apa kau akan mengirim surat cerai untuk ku Kyu?" gumam nya

.

.

.

Hari sudah hampir petang dan waktu nya bagi Kyuhyun untuk pulang dari kantor. Namja tersebut bangkit dari kursi kebesarannya dan membereskan beberapa dokumen untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tas kerja nya tidak lupa juga menutup laptop nya. Laki-laki tampan itu keluar dari ruangan nya dan tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Donghae, hyung sekaligus asistennya

"Mau pulang hyung?"

"Iya Kyu, wae?"

"Mau pulang bersama hyung. Bukankah mobil hyung berada di bengkel?"

"Baik, kalau kau tidak keberatan"

Kyuhyun tersenyum "Tidak sama sekali hyung. Ayo"

.

.

.

Selang 15 menit kedua namja tampan tersebut sampai di kediaman Donghae karena letak rumah Donghae yang memang dekat dengan kantor. Tak lupa juga Kyuhyun meletakkan mobilnya di dalam garasi dan melangkah menyusul Donghae yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam rumah. Baru saja Kyuhyun membuka pintu, pemandangan intim terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Hyung ikan nya tersebut sedang mencium ganas istri yang sedang berada dalam pelukannya

"Yah Hyung apa kalian lupa masih ada orang lain di rumah ini dan kalian dengan enak nya berciuman?"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk segera melepaskan ciuman panas nya kala mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Donghae hanya menatap Kyuhyun datar sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya menunduk malu karena ketahuan berciuman

"Aku merindukan istriku. Jadi wajar saja bukan aku menciumnya"

"Aku juga tahu hyung. Tapi apa kau lupa kalau masih ada aku disini"

"Kalau kau iri minta sama Sung…." Donghae segera membekap mulut nya, dan hampir saja dia menyebut nama Sungmin di hadapan Kyuhyun. Donghae tahu saat ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih dalam suasana yang dingin. Eunhyuk yang melihat suasana kaku tersebut mencoba mencairkan suasana

"Kenapa kalian tidak ke kamar dan membersihkan diri. Badan kalian sangat bau" Eunhyuk membuat gesture mengapit hidungnya menggunakan jempol dan telunjuk di hadapan Donghae dan Kyuhyun untuk membuat seolah-olah mereka benar-benar bau

"Benarkah chagi?" Donghae mencium bau badannya "Sepertinya kau benar. Badanku sangat bau kalau begitu aku pergi dulu sayang" Setelahnya Donghae berlalu di hadapan Eunhyuk dan meninggalkan istri cantik nya tersebut bersama Kyuhyun

"Maafkan Donghae Kyu. Mungkin dia hanya kelepasan"

"Gwaenchanayo noona. Aku tau Donghae hyung tidak sengaja mengucapkannya"

Eunhyuk tersenyum "Oke. Lebih kau bersihkan dirimu agar terlihat segar dan Noona harus kembali ke dapur"

.

.

.

Makan malam tersebut dihiasi dengan gurauan-gurauan Donghae yang terkadang membuat Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun mengerut dahi aneh. Meski sudah dewasa Donghae tetaplah kekanakkan. Tawa renyah pun kadang mengalun dari bibir Kyuhyun. Suasana malam ini sedikit mengurangkan pikiran dan beban Kyuhyun tentang pertemuannya dengan Sungmin. Tidak salah rasanya dia memiliki sepupu seperti Donghae yang selalu memiliki pemikiran dan akal yang rasional. Meski hyung ikannya tersebut childish tapi sifat dewasa nya bisa juga muncul.

"Kyu malam ini kami akan menonton film di ruang Tv. Apa kau mau ikut?"

"Sepertinya tidak noona. Aku istirahat saja" Kyuhyun menolak halus ajakan Eunhyuk yang mengajaknya menonton film

"Begitu kah? Baiklah kami juga tidak bisa memaksamu"

"Terima kasih hyung noona"

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi tapi mata Kyuhyun terlihat tak bisa memejamkan mata. Badan nya terus menerus bolak-balik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kyuhyun pun duduk di atas ranjang, entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja dia memikirkan Sungmin, istrinya. Kyuhyun hanya takut kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan istri manis nya tersebur.

"Semoga dia baik-baik saja Tuhan" Ucap nya

.

.

.

Pagi ini di awali dengan awan yang mendung dan mungkin sebentar lagi hujan. Seorang yeoja masih saja bergelung di dalam selimut hangat nya. Perlahan mata rubah tersebut membuka dan memperlihatkan manic bening nan polos miliknya tapi untuk sekarang manik tersebut terlihat redup saat sang pemilik membukanya. Kembali air mata jatuh untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Hari demi hari sudah berlalu tapi tetap saja datar tidak berubah untuk nya. Sungmin, yeoja itu masih berbaring sambil memeluk foto pernikahannya dengan sang suami, Kyuhyun. Tadi malam dia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak membuat badannya sedikit sakit dan tubuh nya juga panas, seperti nya yeoja itu demam. Yeoja itu tidak bisa bangkit dari ranjangnya, kepala nya terlalu pusing untuk sekedar bangkit saja, lambungnya juga sedikit perih karena Sungmin terkadang tak makan atau sama sekali tidak makan. Terkadang dia berkhayal Kyuhyun kembali padanya tapi itu semua hanyalah khayalan semata yang tak nyata.

"Kyu aku sakit hiks… aku membutuhkan mu Kyu hiks..hiks" karena kepalanya yang terus pening, akhirnya Sungmin tak sadarkan diri dan dari ujung hidungnya mengeluarkan setitik darah.

.

.

.

Donghae menatap wajah istrinya itu dengan pandangan aneh. Tak biasanya istri nya tersebut diam, biasanya setiap pagi Eunhyuk akan mengeluarkan suara nya. Wajah istrinya itupun terlihat pucat meski tak terlalu pucat. Kyuhyun juga melihat Eunhyuk dengan pandangan yang aneh juga. Biasanya noona nya itu terlihat cerewet dan sejak dia duduk di kursi makan Eunhyuk hanya diam. Donghae member tatapan lewat matanya dan dibalas anggukan tidak tahu dari Kyuhyun. Donghae mencoba bertanya pada istrinya

"Chagi kau sakit?"

Eunhyuk sedikit tersentak mendengar suara Donghae dan memperbaiki bentuk duduknya "Aku baik-baik saja Hae" Ujar nya dengan Senyum di paksakan yang tentu saja tidak diketahui Donghae dan Kyuhyun

"Benarkah? Tapi wajah mu terlihat pucat sayang"

"Entahlah Hae hatiku sedikit tidak enak" Eunhyuk meraba dada nya dengan tampang tak terbaca

"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu sayang. Everything is ok now. Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Oke" Donghae mengelus punggung istrinya dengan sayang. Eunhyuk pun tersenyum dan mencoba mengusir pikiran buruk nya pagi ini.

.

.

.

"Aku pergi dulu. Kau baik-baik lah di rumah"

"Ne sayang". Kyuhyun menatap interaksi Donghae dan Eunhyuk, membuat nya teringat dengan kebiasaan nya bersama Sungmin. Biasanya setiap pagi istrinya itu akan mengantarnya di depan pintu dan tak lupa memberinya morning kiss, yang tentu saja paksaan dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merindukan moment tersebu tapi untuk sekarang tidak bisa karena dia dan sang istri sedang ada masalah.

"Kalau membutuhkan sesuatu panggil aku Oke"

"Sudah lah Hae. Kasihan Kyuhyun yang menunggu mu bosan" Donghae segera menolehkan kepala nya dan Kyuhyun hanya menatap nya datar

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu sayang" Tak lupa Donghae mengecup kening Eunhyuk dan melambaikan tangannya. Eunhyuk juga tak lupa melambaikan tangannya kearah kedua namja tampan tersebut.

"Sepertinya aku harus menemui Sungmin karena perasaan ku sedari tak enak tentang nya" Eunhyuk bersuara setelah mobil yang membawa Donghae dan Kyuhyun menghilang dari balik pagar rumahnya

.

.

.

Eunhyuk melajukan mobil nya karena tiba-tiba saja Hujan turun dengan lebat nya. Tak lupa Eunhyuk menyalakan wiper mobilnya agar tak menghambat perjalanannya. Tidak beberapa lama Eunhyuk sampai di rumah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dan tak lupa mengenakan paying setelah dia turun dari mobilnya. Eunhyuk mengetuk pintu kayu cokelat tersebut dan memencet bel nya berkali-kali tapi tidak ada jawaban. Eunhyuk pun membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak di kunci, mengedarkan pandangannya pada ruma yang di liputi suasana sunyi tersebut.

Merasa tidak ada orang, eunhyuk melangkah ke atas menuju kamar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kembali membuka pelan pintu tersebut. Ketika memasuki kamar bernuansa pink dan baby blue tersebut, alangkah terkejut nya Eunhyuk melihat Sungmin tergeletak tak berdaya di atas kasurnya. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh Eunhyuk naik ke atas ranjang dan mencoba menggucang tubuh Sungmin tapi yeoja itu tetap bergeming.

Eunhyuk mengambil handphone di dalam tas nya dan menelpon ambulan agar datang ke rumah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Yeoja gummy smile itu juga mencoba menelpon suaminya tapi nihil hanya suara operator yang ada di pendengaran nya.

Setelah 20 menit ambulan itu pun datang dan membawa Sungmin dengan diikuti Eunhyuk yang berada di belakangnya. Yeoja it uterus berusaha menelpon suami nya hingga akhirnya sambungan tersebut diangkat oleh Donghae

"Hae…hikss…hikss"

"Kau kenapa chagi? Apa kau baik-baik saja" suara Donghae terdengar panik di seberang sana.

"Tidak Hae. Ini masalah Sungmin hiks" Yeoja itu terus terisak tanpa henti

"Ada apa dengan Sungmin sayang. Dia kenapa"

Eunhyuk menceritakan perkara kejadian ketika dia memasuki rumah KyuMin. Yeoja tersebut terus menerus mengeluarkan air mata nya ketika berbicara dengan Donghae

"Baik. Aku akan memanggil Kyuhyun. Kau pergi lah terlebih dahulu nanti aku akan menyusul" setelahnya line telepon tersebut terhenti. Dan Eunhyuk langsung melangkah menuju mobilnya demi menyusul Sungmin, sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkah dengan tergesa kentara sekali raut khawatir di wajah namja tersebut. Dia terkejut ketika Donghae menghubunginya dan berkata bahwa Sungmin istrinya, tergeletak tak berdaya ketika Eunhyuk mendatangi rumahnya dan yang lebih membuat nya terkejut istrinya tersebut tergeletak dengan hidung mengeluarkan darah, Kyuhyun tahu anemia istrinya pasti sedang kambuh

Kyuhyun melihat Eunhyuk sedang duduk di depan ruangan Sungmin dengan wajah tertunduk. Kyuhyun kembali melajukan langkahnya demi menemui Eunhyuk

"Noona" Kyuhyun menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk langsung menengadahkan kepalanya

"Kyu Sungmin Hikss" Eunhyuk memeluk erat bahu namja evil tersebut dan terisak disana

Kyuhyun meneteskan air matanya "Ke—kenapa bisa noona?" namja itupun ikut membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Eunhyuk

"Noona tidak tahu Kyu, begitu sampai disana noona menemukan Sungmin sudah tidak sadarkan diri"

"Ini semua salahku Noona. Ini semua karena keegoisanku"

"Tidak Kyu, kau dan Sungmin tidak salah. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu"

Donghae baru sampai dan dia menemukan istrinya tengah berpelukan dengan sepupunya tersebut. Terlihat sekali sepupu nya yang biasanya evil tersebut tengah menangis hebat. Donghae melangkah kesana dan menepuk bahu Kyuhyun pelan

"Kita berdoa saja Kyu, semoga Sungmin baik-baik saja". Kyuhyun mengangguk dan dia berdiri dengan dituntun pelan oleh Donghae. Air mata tak berhenti mengalir dari mata namja Cho tersebut. Sedangkan Eunhyuk kembali terisak hebat di pelukan suaminya.

Sudah setengah jam setelah Sungmin dibawa tapi pintu ruangan tersebut belum juga terbuka. Hingga akhirnya seorang dokter paruh baya keluar dari ruangan tersebut

"Keluarga Nyonya Cho Sungmin?"

"Sa—saya suaminya. Bagaimana keadaan istri saya"Ucap Kyuhyun tersendat

"Nyonya Cho baik-baik saja. Hanya saja dia sedang demam dan aneminya juga kambuh ditambah Lambung istri anda mengalami luka"

Kyuhyun merasa dunia nya runtuh saat itu juga ketika dia mendengar penjelasan Dokter. Kyuhyun mendengar suara Eunhyuk yang berbicara

"Apa dia sudah bisa ditemui?"

Dokter paruh baya tadi tersenyum "Untuk sekarang hanya bisa ditemui oleh satu Orang. Apa ada yang diperlukan lagi? Kalau tidak ada saya permisi"

Donghae tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Dokter tersebut "Terima kasih dokter"

Setelah Dokter tersebut pergi, Donghae menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang tertunduk "Temui lah Sungmin, mungkin besok kami akan menjenguk Sungmin" Ujarnya dengan menepuk bahu namja Cho tersebut.

"Terima kasih Hyung Noona. Maaf kalau kembali merepotkan kalian"

"Tidak sama sekali Kyu"Ujar Eunhyuk tersenyum

"Sepertinya kami pulang dulu Kyu. Maaf tidak bisa menemani mu"

"Gwaenchana Hyung. Pulanglah, dan tolong sampaikan kepada para klien agar meeting kita siang ini dibatalkan"

"Baik Kyu"

.

.

.

Kyuhyuh memasuki ruangan bernuansa putih tersebut dan melihat istrinya terbaring lemah di atas ranjang dengan jarum infuse menancap di tangan putih mulus tersebut. Kyuhyun menangis melihat keadaan istrinya yang seperti mayat hidup, istrinya di suntikkan agar obat bius agar bisa beristirahat. Kyuhyun memegang tangan yang terasa ringan tersebut. Kyuhyun juga mengusap pelan dahi Sungmin agar istrinya tersebut nyaman dalam tidurnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Min. cepatlah sadar"

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam dan Sungmin masih belum bangun. Sepertinya obat biusnya bertahan dengan lama. Dan Kyuhyun tetap setia menungguinya. Hujan juga sudah mulai reda meski beberapa kali turun. Kyuhyun menatap istrinya yang belum bangun dari tidur panjangnya tersebut. Suster baru saja keluar setelah memeriksa keadaan Sungmin dan kondisinya masih stabil sama seperti tadi pagi.

"Min kalau kau sadar aku akan memaafkanmu dan kita kembali seperti dahulu. Memulainya dari awal dan hanya kau dan aku" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan mencium tangan mungil tersebut. Dan Kyuhyun pun tertidur dengan kepala di atas ranjang dengan posisi terduduk

.

.

.

Pagi ini agak cerah karena matahari sudah mulai tampak. Seorang yeoja perlahan-lahan membuka mata nya dan manic nya menatap seorang namja yang tertidur di sebelahnya. Air mata nya kembali menetes begitu mengetahui siapa orang tersebut. Dan tak sengaja air matanya itu mengenai pipi namja tersebut dan membuatnya terbangun. Namja tadi pun menggeliatkan badannya dan menatap yeoja yang sedari menatapnya. Dia begitu terkejut begitu mengetahui yeoja tersebut mengeluarkan air mata

"Ya Tuhan Min kenapa menangis? Apa ada yang sakit sayang?". Sungmin hanya diam ketika Kyuhyun bertanya demikian padanya. Dia masih belum percaya kalau ini adalah suaminya

"Min kenapa hanya diam chagi? Kau membuatku khawatir"

"Hiks…hikss" bukan jawaban yang didengar Kyuhyun tapi tangisan. Dengan seluruh raganya dia memeluk yeojanya yang masih menangis itu

"Ssst… tenang Min aku ada disini"

"K—kyu a—pa ini benar kau?"

"Ne ini aku chagi. Suamimu Cho Kyuhyun"

Sungmin memeluk erat suaminya "Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi Kyu, aku takut saat kau pergi saat itu"

"Ne chagi aku tidak akan meninggalkan dirimu lagi. Kita akan memulainya dari awal" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan melepas pelukannya dengan istrinya

Sungmin menangkup kedua pipi Kyuhyun "Apa kau sudah memaafkan ku Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan dengan mu Min"

_**Flashback**_

"_**Selamat datang Cho" . Kyuhyun hanya menatap datar namja di hadapannya ini ketika namja tersebut meminta bertemu dengannya**_

"_**Aku tidak suka basa-basi. Aku masih ada urusan dan lebih kau langsung ke intinya"Ujar Kyuhyun dengan dinginnya**_

"_**Wow jangan buru-buru Cho. Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan sesuatu denganmu"**_

"_**Menjelaskan apa? Bisakah kau jangan bertele-tele"**_

_**Namja dihadapan Kyuhyun itu menghela nafas "Sebenarnya aku dan istrimu tidak ada hubungan. Kejadian sewaktu aku dan istrimu bertemu, kami tidak berciuman. Dia hanya meniupkan mataku yang terkena debu dan soal kami berpelukan itu karena aku yang memeluknya" Ujarnya dengan setengah menunduk**_

_**Kyuhyun menggeram marah "Dan kau baru bilang sekarang. Setelah aku pergi meninggalkan Sungmin"**_

"_**Maaf. Aku sebenarnya ingin menemuimu waktu itu. Tapi karena waktu itu kau sedang marah besar aku jadi mengulur waktu untuk menjelaskannya"**_

_**Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas "Kau tau itu adalah pertengkaran terhebat kami. Dan malam itu aku meninggalkannya tanpa mendengar penjelasannya. Aku sangat menyesal begitu mengetahui penjelasanmu"**_

"_**Maafkan aku. Harusnya aku menjelaskannya dari awal"**_

"_**Sudahlah. Karena semua sudah selesai. Dan aku minta kau tidak akan menghubungi istriku kembali"**_

"_**Possessive eoh? Aku heran kenapa Sungmin bisa menikah dengan namja sepertimu" Tanpa menghiraukan aura iblis namja di sebelahnya namja bernama Choi Siwon itu terus berceloteh**_

"_**Itu karena aku lebih hebat darimu Choi" Kyuhyun menatap arloji di tangan kanannya "Aku harus pergi. Karena sebentar lagi akan ada Meeting. Semoga itu pertemuan terakhirmu dengan Sungmin" Ujar Kyuhyun memperingati**_

"_**Aku tidak janji Cho"**_

"_**Dan aku akan menghajarmu kalau kau masih menghubungi istriku"**_

_**Flashback End**_

"Ja—jadi kau bertemu dengan Siwon saat itu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk "Dia menghubungi saat aku dan Donghae Hyung berangkat ke kantor. Dan aku langsung menemui nya" Ujarnya tersenyum

"Apa sekarang kau memaafkan ku Kyu"

"Tentu Chagi. Maaf karena aku selama ini salah paham denganmu, harusnya aku mendengarkan penjelasanmu waktu itu" Ucap Kyuhyun tertunduk menyesal

"Gwaenchana Kyu, mungkin itu hanya masalah waktu" Sungmin menegakkan kepalanya ketika ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya "Siapa wanita yang bersamamu waktu itu Kyu?" Ujarnya tertunduk sedih

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya sebelum dia tersenyum jahil berniat menggoda istri cantiknya "emm yeoja yang mana? Aku tidak mengingat nya Min?" Ujarnya dengan wajah jahil

Sungmin mengembungkan pipinya "Aku tahu kau mengingatnya Kyu"

"Hehe dia sepupu ku Chagi Kim Ryeowook. Apa kau lupa?"

"Kenapa dia terlihat berbeda Kyu?" Ujar Sungmin dengan wajah polosnya

Kyuhyun menahan dirinya untuk tidak menerkam Sungmin "Itu karena dia pindah ke New York. Dan penampilannya juga berubah. Kau cemburu Chagi?" Ujarnya dengan senyum jahilnya

"Tentu saja. Istri mana yang tidak cemburu melihat suaminya mencium seorang yeoja" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir M nya

"Maaf itu karena aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya. Tapi yang jelas kita sudah kembali seperti dulu"

"Maaf Kyu. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi"

"Dan kau juga berjanji untuk tidak menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Aku sakit melihatmu seperti ini. Yaksok ?"

"Yaksok"

.

.

.

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali. Apa kau dan Kyuhyun berbaikan?" Eunhyuk bertanya dan dia datang menggantikan Kyuhyun yang sedang pergi ke kantor untuk Meeting

"Kyuhyun sudah memaafkan ku. Kami sudah menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman kami berdua" Sungmin tersenyum manis begitu mengingat kejadian barusan

"Aku turut senang. Sebenarnya namja itu merindukanmu tapi dia pura-pura tidak peduli"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum "Yang jelas sekarang kami sudah berbaikan. Maafkan kami karena sudah merepotkan kalian Hyuk"

"Gwaenchana Min. Aku turut senang mendengarnya. Semoga tidak ada kejadian seperti ini"

"Tidak akan dan tidak akan pernah. Aku berjanji"

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Sungmin dirawat dan hari ini dia pulang tentu saja bersama sang suami. Kyuhyun sibuk memasukkan barang kedalam tas jinjing dan Sungmin hanya menunggu sembari duduk di atas ranjang.

"Semua sudah siap Kyu?"

"Tentu. Ayo kita pulang dan kau harus beristirahat"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya "Kyu aku sudah cukup sehat. Dan aku ingin jalan-jalan". Sungmin memang sudah cukup sehat sebenarnya dan sekarang tubuh yeoja itu kembali berisi beserta pipinya. Tapi sang suami mengharuskannya beristirahat

"Min bukankah tadi dokter sudah mengatakannya?"

"Kyu aku bosan" Sungmin memasang puppy eyes nya dihadapan sang suami dan dia yakin suaminya tersebut pasti tidak akan menolak

"Huh aku bisa apa kalau kau seperti ini"

"Jadi apa kau mau mengajakku jalan-jalan"

"Ne. Tapi ingat sepulangnya kita dari jalan-jalan kau harus istirahat" Ujar Kyuhyun memperingati

"Yey terima kasih Kyu" Sungmin turun dari ranjang dan memeluk suaminya erat

.

.

.

Seharian ini digunakan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dengan jalan-jalan di taman bermain. Dan sekarang hari sudah petang dan matahari pun hampir tenggelam tapi pasangan suami istri tersebut masih tenggelam dengan keramaian yang ada di taman bermain tersebut

"Kyu kita naik bianglala itu" Tunjuk Sungmin pada bianglala besar tersebut

"Untuk apa chagi?"

"Yaishh matahari sebentar lagi tenggelam dan aku ingin melihatnya dari atas sana Kyu. Ayolah"

Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas ketika istrinya tersebut memasang wajah aegyo "Baiklah. Tapi setelah itu kita pulang. Oke?"

"Oke. Ppali Kyu"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sangat menikmati melihat matahari yang hampir tenggelam diatas Bianglala tersebut. Kyuhyun melirik sang istri yang sedang menyenderkan kepala di bahu nya. Dia tersenyum ketika mengingat bahwa dia dan sang istri sudah berbaikan

"Min"

"Hmm"

"Semoga kita selamanya bersama. Aku berjanji itu adalah pertengkaran terakhir kita"

"Aku juga Kyu. Maaf karena waktu itu aku sudah membuatmu marah"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan dia mendekatkan wajah nya kehadapan sang istri

"Aku mencintaimu"

CUP

Hanya sebuah Ciuman tanda sayang tidak ada nafsu di dalamnya. Ciuman kerinduan terhadap sang terkasih tidak lebih. Kyuhyun melepas ciuman tersebut dan mengelus pipi sang istri. Sungmin pun juga mengelus pipi Kyuhyun dan menatap mata sang suami dengan tatapan Cinta

"Saranghae Kyu"

"Nado Saranghae Min"

**END**

**Hai saya bawa fanfic Oneshoot Kyumin. Entah dapat ide ini pas keingat lagu Donghae yang Don't Go dan pas liat arti lagunya tiba-tiba pengen buat fanfic ini. Untuk My Love ditunggu dulu ya, Insya Allah pasti akan saya lanjutkan.**

**Dan tadi para JOYers dapat berita soal penjualan DVD Before married and after married nya Sungmin sama si Kambing itu. Dan saya harap bagi para JOYers dan khususnya para SparKyu yang tidak suka dengan Sungmin untuk tidak menjudge labu manis Suju. Mungkin dia hanya perlu waktu untuk menjelaskannya dan semoga para JOYers tidak leave dan tetap jadi KMS. Sebenarnya saya cukup sedih ketika banyak orang yang menjudge Sungmin dan tidak mau jadi Pumpkins. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi itu sudah keputusan mereka dan kita juga tidak bisa menghentikan mereka.**

**Sudah dulu cuap2nya saya harap kalian tetap cinta Sungmin dan tidak judge dia.**

**Jangan lupa review**

**Kamsahamnida,**

**elfkyumin137**


End file.
